Shattered Pieces
by It's a dream
Summary: The Club of Sibuna somehow jumped into the past. They found Victor who seemed to have not changed. And a car with a man and woman and then there's this 5 year old boy seemed so familiar. Two-Shot! /COMPLETED
1. Shattered Pieces: Part 1

_**Disclaimer **__I do not own House of Anubis._

_This is my first House of Anubis fanfic & two-shot ever. I already loved "het huis Anubis" (yeah I'm Dutch) but I honestly love House of Anubis more! But I guess that's because of the actors._  
_I still need to watch half season 2 and 3,4 in Dutch! Yeah, got a long way to go, I know._  
_But anyways, I was walking a little bit today and then something popped into my head._  
_And I decided to write a two shot story with it._

_This story takes place not long after Alfie joined the club. Can't say when exactly. I already forgot even when I finished the series last week. It is probably because I finished the series in just 2 days!  
(I made up some things Kay? :P)_

* * *

**Shattered Pieces: Part 1 of 2**

It was a sunny day like no other. The sun shone hard and it already felt like summer.  
The Sibuna club walked towards the house, they had to go to school but wanted to check on something.

Nina looked up at the sky and yawned. Amber watched her with a strange look in a funny way. "Haven't slept enough last night?" she asked.

"Probably not," Nina said as she looked from Amber over to Fabian. "Fabian found something strange yesterday and we are going to look at it a little closer." She stated.

Fabian nodded and Alfie was exited. "Awesome! What is it? Something from another universe?" he said as it almost looked like he wanted to jump from excitement.

Patricia slapped herself in frustration and disbelieve. "Oh come on, you know that's ridiculous Alfie." She said as she looked at him.

"Hey, it is possible." Alfie jerked. And the others except Patricia were giggling a little.

Suddenly they found Jerome on their way to their homes. The others stopped walking and panicked a little but Nina stayed strong. Jerome frowned and took some steps towards the 5.

"Why are all you guys walking back? This isn't the way to school you know." He said as he looked in suspicion at the others.

Nina locked eyes with Jerome and took a deep breath. "We are doing an secret assignment for school." She said as Amber suddenly interrupted. "Y-Yeah! But it has to do something with our home, we have permission so ask the teachers if you want." Amber finished.

Still frowning Jerome put his hands in his trouser pockets. "And I honestly have to believe this? How many times have you been lying to me about that stuff. Talking about being good friends. " Jerome scoffed as he looked at Alfie who knew he meant him at the last part Jerome said.

Nina knew Alfie felt uncomfortable and jumped figurative in. "What took you so long anyway? Even you'll be late for school." Nina claimed and Jerome give her an dirty look. "That's none of your business." He said as he started to walk past them.

They took some last glance of Jerome before he vanished in the distance. Then finally someone started. "I so can't stand that guy!" Patricia said being really depressed.

Fabian looked at the others and started to walk towards the house again. "Come on, we have to go we don't have much time." He stated.

"What will we do when Jerome asks the teachers about us?"Alfie said.

Patricia nodded. "Yeah, that wasn't the best thing to say. But I'll guess we'll see later what is to happen." She said.

* * *

The other made their way into the house. Victor didn't seemed to be at home which was luckily for the Sibuna club. "Thank goodness he's not here." Alfie prayed in an awkward way.

"So where is it?" Patricia asked Nina as they walked up the stairs.

Nina looked over to Fabian who seemed to know the answer. "It's in my room. Come quickly before Victor comes back." He said as everyone nodded.

Fabian took the item out of a box and showed it the others not long after they entered his and Mick's room. Everyone else looked at it with a curious look.

It had an stone oval shaped form with the Anubis crest on it. It was surrounded with diamonds.

"Are these diamonds real?" Amber asked in excitement. "Maybe I can get them off and use them instead." She finished.

Nina shook her head. "No Amber their not for things like that."

"So what does this thing?" Patricia asked Fabian.

Fabian looked up. "I don't know but seeing the Anubis crest I guess we need Nina for this." He said as he looked at her.

Nina took some glance from the others and nodded. "Kay, let's try!" she said.

Nina pulled out her Anubis necklace and held it towards the oval stone shaped thing.

"I think something's wr-" Alfie wanted to finish but it was already to late.

The first moment there was this sudden bright light. Everyone's eyes widened and everyone in the room collapsed. Everything went all black.

* * *

Nina's eyes opened up slightly. She looked around to find everyone lying next to her.  
Her eyes widened and shook them one by one until they woke up.

"Were.. are we?" Fabian asked slowly as he grabbed his head. "I feel like someone blinded me." He murmured.

Patricia who also seemed to be awake looked up to find Amber and Alfie next to her. "We're in the same place.. It's strange, I feel like something has happened but I don't know what it is." She claimed.

Fabian stared at the strange oval thing. "I really thought this thing gave light the last seconds we fell unconscious." And the others agreed. "Let's go to school anyway, I've seen enough for today." Fabian finished as he wanted to put his oval thing into the box but then noticed it was gone and the room was totally different.

All eyes widened when the room suddenly has changed. Not that much, it still looked like a sleeping room. Just not that of Mick and Fabian.

"Okay, this is way creepier than something from another universe." Alfie said in shock.

Nina stood up and walked towards the door. "Let's go! I want to know what's going on."

The others followed her and suddenly heard some voice coming from beneath. All faces gasped as they heard the voice.

"Victor!" The others whispered in shock.

"How come he's here? I thought he wasn't here!" Amber whispered in suprise as she looked over to Nina.

Nina shook her head and decided to listen to Victor.

He seemed to be talking to Trudy.

"Hmpf, So today we'll get our first resident." Victor said somehow irritated of that fact.

The others looked confused at each other but decided to go listen on.

Trudy was nodding and smiled. "I can't wait to hug him as much as possible," she said still smiling but her face fell not long after she said that. "But I also can't believe a 5 year old child is going aboard already. He's far too young." She said worried.

Victor walked outside waiting for his first resident and Trudy was doing her duty in the dining room.

"I'm totally lost right now." Nina whispered as she looked over to Trudy who closed the doors so no one was left in the room they were.

She seemed.. much younger. Fabian's eyes suddenly widened. "Guy's I think I know what happened." He said.

The others looked in curiosity over to Fabian. "What?" they said.

"I remember last night when I looked at the back of the oval shaped thing I found. There was this **TIME** thing graved in it." It might be possible for us to be.. well you know, in the past?" Fabian finished as he looked a bit disappointed.

Amber placed her hands on her mouth. "That can't be! The past? How do we get back?" Amber said in horror as she shook Fabian almost to death.

"Wow, Amber calm down! We'll find a way. But for now. Let's go see what is going on okay? Aren't you curious about that new kid who's going aboard already?" Alfie stated trying to calm her down.

Nina nodded. "Yeah, let's take the backdoor so Victor can't see us."

* * *

Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia and Alfie we're hiding behind some big stones which we're near the house so they could take a good glance of Victor. He seemed to look at his watch every minute.

Suddenly a car came out in the distance and arrived. "Finally. Their late.." Victor said in a depressed way. he looked like he couldn't wait any longer.

A woman and a man stepped out of the car. And walked towards Victor.

Victor took some steps and started. "So you decided to let him stay here." He said simply.

The couple nodded. "Yes, please do whatever you want with him just don't overdo it. Let him be a good kid when he grows up." The woman said and her husband nodded.

Victor smiled awkward at them. "That won't be a problem." He claimed.

The woman walked towards the car again and the rest was watching them in curiosity.

"Come sweetie, it's time." The woman said as she opened the door of the car. A little boy jumped out of the car.

"He looks so familiar, I know I've seen that kid before! Somewhere.." Alfie said as he watched the little boy.

"You too? I do too!" Amber shrugged. And the rest we're still listening.

"It's on the tip of my tongue!" Alfie whispered being depressed of not knowing who it exactly is.

"Mom? What am I doing here?" The little boy said as he looked around him. He walked with his mother to Victor and his father who we're talking.

Victor looked down at him which scared the boy. "So you're the new boy." He claimed and the boy felt tears coming into his eyes.

"Mom, who is this? M-" The boy wanted to finish his sentence but then noticed his mother walking to the car and stepped in. She didn't looked back at her son.

"Mom?" He then looked over to his father who looked at Victor.

They nodded. Before he wanted to leave he bowed down and patted the boy on his head. A mix of a smile and a sad depression was on his face. He then walked away without saying a thing he also stepped in the car.

The boy's eyes widened. "Mommy! Dad!" The boy cried as he ran towards the car but it drove away before the boy could reach it.

Many tears fell down his cheeks and was all alone now. Well except for Victor who somehow was enjoying this moment.

"That's awful!" Nina cried but Fabian stopped her for not trying to say it out loud.

The others looked sad. "How can parents be like that? Leaving your child alone like that. It's just terrible. " Patricia finished.

Victor walked towards the boy. "Welcome to the house of Anubis.. Tell me what is your name." Victor said in a emotionless voice.

Still sobbing the boy replied in shock his question but still didn't liked this guy and really didn't liked the house. "J-Jerome." He sobbed more tears falling down.

"JEROME?"


	2. Shattered Pieces: Part 2

_**Disclaimer **__I do not own House of Anubis._

_I'm sorry it took this long. But I was too busy and I had to many things to do in real life. So my apologizes. Here's the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed this two-shot story. Please look forward to my future fanfics and tell me what you think of this one._

* * *

**Shattered Pieces: Part 2 of 2**

All eyes widened when they heard that familiar name.

"Oh-my-gosh, his name's Jerome? That's why he was so familiar!" Amber said as she still locked eyes with the boy.

"He's kidding right? Jerome? Our Jerome?" Alfie said in shock and Fabian shrugged. "Let's take a closer look at _this _Jerome." He replied and the rest nodded but were waiting for some right moment.

Victor looked at him with an uneasy expression to Jerome. After all who wouldn't be upset if your parents left you without saying a thing? And then there's this unknown person called Victor who takes you under care all sudden?

Jerome was still sobbing while he tried to wipe away his tears slowly. "I wanna go home."

"You're home already." Victor replied simply.

Little Jerome felt more tears coming up and became really upset. "No! I want my mom and dad!" He yelled as he ran away from him. Victor tried to grab Jerome's arm but failed.

Jerome ran towards the front gate we're Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie and Patricia we're hiding close to behind a huge rock.

Victor seemed to be a little bit irritated but didn't went after Jerome. Instead he walked towards the front door of the house. "Trudy! Come here now." He said in a irritated way.

Trudy came in as fast as possible. "Ooh is he here?" she replied with a smile on her face.

Victor shook his head. "No he ran away. Find him and bring him to me." He said simply as he walked into his house, back to the place he always was in the house.

Trudy was shocked to hear he ran away. She looked at Victor with disbelieving eyes for a moment but then decided to go find him.

* * *

Jerome ran as fast as he could. He closed his eyes and didn't looked back.  
The other's scanned the boy who was running now towards them. But they didn't really knew what to do from this point. They wanted to see if this was_ the_ Jerome. But maybe it isn't that good to mess with the past.

Little Jerome saw the huge rock the Sibuna Club we're hiding from behind and decided to hide behind it without knowing the others we're hiding there.

Jerome went on his knees and buried his head between his legs. He didn't noticed the others because of his huge shock he had a few minutes ago. The only thing he did was crying without looking where he was.

The others who we're just a few steps away from Jerome didn't knew what to think or what to do.

"Maybe we should say something." Amber said to Nina who looked angered and disbelieve over to Amber.

Jerome heard it and stood in shock up as fast as possible. He had an expression no one ever saw. It was way more than just a sad expression. It was the feeling of being left behind and the feeling of no one cares about you.

Jerome was still sobbing but wanted to run away before Nina took his hand. "Don't worry, we won't do anything bad. You can thrust us." Nina said she smiled at Jerome to make him feel comfortable.

Jerome locked eyes with Nina. "Please Jerome, I don't want you to feel alone." Nina said calmly but Jerome just stared at her in shock.

Fabian, Alfie, Patricia and Amber we're staring at the boy. His blue eyes and blonde hair and most of all.. The face. It really did resemble the Jerome they knew.

Jerome whipped away a little tear which fell down. He sniffed and then jumped into Nina's arms.

Still crying Jerome said many things at once. "I'm all alone.. I want my parents back.. I don't want to be alone! " he cried as Nina held Jerome tightly somehow she felt really sad for him. Suddenly he heard Fabian from behind him which took both Jerome and Nina's attention.

"Why did Jerome never told us this? Is he really the Jerome we know?" he said as he looked to Alfie who knew Jerome better than no other.

The face of Alfie fell. "No he never told me this.. But just look at his face it resembles Jerome so much!" he said.

Jerome took himself softly apart from Nina and then looked over at Nina's friends. He sobbed away the last few parts of his tears. "W-who are you?" he said in a little bit shocked way but wasn't as shocked as first.

Nina smiled at him. "My name is Nina." And Jerome smiled back at her. She really was kind to him.

Amber then jumped in. "Hello! My name is Amber." She said exited.

Then Patricia came in. "I'm Patricia." She said slowly.

Fabian walked over to Nina and stopped when she stood next to her. "And my name is Fabian." He said.

And last was Alfie who didn't had any expression on his face. He wanted to know if this was his Jerome. If so, then why didn't he ever told him about this? It was just all weird. "My name's Alfie.."

Jerome looked over to Alfie and stared at him for a few seconds but then looked back to Nina who was so nice to him.

"I'm Jerome! Jerome Clark." He said and the others eyes widened. "You're really him?" Patricia blurted and the others looked at her with an angry look.

"What?" Jerome said confused. He looked a bit scared again.

Nina went on her knees and was on the same height as Jerome was. "Don't bother Patricia she's a.. good joker aha-" Nina said a bit off.

Patricia didn't liked what Nina just said but nodded because she didn't wanted to upset him.

"Tell me Jerome, why did you parents left you behind here? Do you want to talk about it?" she said slowly still looking right into Jerome's eyes while the others watched them.

Jerome looked away and leaned against the huge rock. He then looked at the ground and sighed. "I-I don't know.. They.. probably want me to rot or something. I didn't do anything wrong! I guess I'm nothing more than ashes to them.. And now I'm all alone.." Jerome said slowly still looking at the ground. A little tear dropped down but he wiped it away as fast as it came.

"Poor you!" Amber said as she run towards Jerome and hugged him. Jerome's eyes widened and stood like a statue with eyes widened. Nina also began to hug him and not long after that Patricia was there too to hug him.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but you're so sweet.." Patricia said softly still hugging him and the other girls as well.

Fabian looked over to Alfie and then back to Jerome. He walked to them and hugged him too.

Alfie watched them and smiled. He finally hugged Jerome too.

"I'll promise you.. You'll won't be alone. Stay strong and please don't forget who you are. Never go to the opposite of the good side. And when you make friends.. don't leave them behind. Don't betray them. And if you do.. then please think about the right things to do. Even if you can't remember our faces when you grow up. Please think of the thing I'm about to say." Nina said as she looked at Jerome while still hugging. And Jerome looked back at her and nodded. Still being a little bit confused by the first few things Nina said.

"We know you'll forget us when you grow up. But please never forget this; _Friendship is something big, you need it to survive. And betrayal is one of the things which can break it._ Please think of this and never forget. Promise okay?" Nina said.

Jerome nodded again. "I-I won't forget.. But what does it mean?" Jerome said slowly and the others started to break away from Jerome.

Nina winked at Jerome. "It's a secret. You may know forget or not forget this but please think about it okay?" she said.

Fabian heard some noise and looked who's voice it was. His eyes widened and then walked to the others. "Nina. Trudy is coming!" he said.

Nina's eyes widened. She then looked over to Jerome and gave him a pat on his head and smiled. "Jerome, even if you don't like this house. You need to stay here okay? Even if Victor's a creep Trudy is a good woman and maybe you should talk to her. I'm sure she wants to play with you sometime."

Jerome shrugged. "Who's Trudy?" he said softly.

Alfie walked towards Jerome and also gave him a pat. "She's a very nice woman. She's looking for you, maybe you should go to her." Alfie said looking into Jerome's eyes. _This really is Jerome..  
_  
_Hey little boy! Where are you? Please don't go off far! I want to talk to you._

"She's coming closer!" Patricia snarled and the others panicked a little.

"Jerome please go to her okay?" Nina said as she grabbed him by his shoulders.

"B-but what about you? Will I see all of you again?" Jerome said sadly.

"You will! I promise. You may not remember us but remember my words and you'll be always with us okay?" Nina said hesitated.

Jerome nodded and walked slowly towards Trudy. After that Trudy finally saw him.

"Oh! There you are! I'm so glad I found you little one. Please don't go off like that I'm there for you okay?" Trudy said and Jerome nodded slowly after that the two walked into the house.

He looked one time behind to take a last glance and then disappeared in the house.

Fabian scratched his head while thinking he then looked over to the others. "Guys I'm going inside to get the oval shaped stone thing so we might get back to our time okay? Please wait here for me." He said.

Nina looked up. "But what If you get caught?" Nina said worried.

Fabian smiled at her. "Don't worry I won't. I know my way in the house. Just wait here okay?" He said and the others nodded.

He then walked to the back of the house and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

It remained silence for a minute. Nina still looked at the place Fabian disappeared.

"I can't believe it really was Jerome." Alfie said in disbelieve and the others except Nina nodded.

Nina turned towards the others and took a breath. "I think this is why Jerome grew up like the person he became in our time. It's because of his loneliness.. And about his parents. Maybe they meant a lot to him, that might be why he never talked about them. Maybe it's his weak spot." Nina said seriously.

Alfie's face fell. "It probably means a lot to him. That's why he never even talked to me about it." He said.

"Yeah, or it is because of his personality. You know he doesn't talk too much about his problems.." Amber said.

Patricia shook her head. "But that might because of his past." She stated.

Alfie nodded. "Sorry Amber but I'll go for Patricia's story this time."

"Let's just wait for Fabian to come back.." Nina sated.

* * *

After a half hour Fabian finally ran from the backyard. "Here it is!" He yelled from afar. And the other jumped and cried in excitement. "Good job Fabian!"

"He he okay so I think I know how this works. " Fabian said but Amber interrupted. "I think we should give this thing a name. Oval shaped stone sound really weird don't you think?"

Alfie nodded. "Yeah you're right. Do you know any?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I've looked in the library in the house and then found a book which explained there's a special stone which is called the _Time Stone. _It's a mythic stone which will send you to a time line a person has the most strongest memories of. " Fabian claimed.

"Time stone huh? But why Jerome?" Amber asked. _Just why Jerome? He wasn't even with us! _Amber thought.

"That must be because he was the last one in our room. He probably looked for something in my room when we found him on the way to the house, remember? Jerome was in my room and the stone saved his strongest memories away in the stone. And it activated when we touched it." Fabian finished.

"This really explains a lot! Thanks Fabian!" Nina said and hugged him in excitement.

Fabian began to blush. "Uh Your welcome." He said nervous.

"Okay so we know how we got here. But how do we get back?" Patricia asked.

Fabian nodded. "It's simple we didn't really messed with time. But we messed with his memories. We just have to hold this stone, all of us. And then we'll get back. That's what I read." He claimed.

"If its memories then why is it called Time stone? " Amber said frustrated. It didn't made any sense to her.

Fabian sighed." Come on Amber! Memories? Time? We traveled time through Jerome's memories! Do you understand now?"

"Oh! I get it now," She said smiling. "Let's go back now."

Everyone nodded and touched the Time stone and closed their eyes. All of them felt dizzy and collapsed when the bright light appeared again.

* * *

It was a sunny day like no other. The sun shone hard and it already felt like summer.  
Nina's eyes opened up slightly. She looked around and saw everyone laying on the stoned ground. The others started to wake up and grabbed their head.

"Au that hurt! A-are we back?" Amber asked as she looked around. They we're at the spot they saw Jerome when they wanted to walk towards Anubis.

"I guess we're back." Alfie said slowly. "Look that's the bank we saw first. So it must mean we're back." He said smiling at the others.

"We did it!" The other cried in excitement until they heard footsteps coming closer and it was Jerome..

Jerome frowned and took some steps towards them.

"Why are all you guys walking back? This isn't the way to school you know." He said as he looked in suspicion at the others.

"Wow, it's like a déjà vu!" Amber whispered so Jerome couldn't hear it. She found this a little scary.

Nina nodded and took some steps forward. "We know. But we we're waiting for you." She simply replied.

Jerome crossed arms and frowned. "And why would you guys wait for me?" he said.

Suddenly Alfie interrupted. "Because you're my friend! Because.. your our friend." Alfie snarled and Jerome suddenly half stoned. _It reminded him of something.. friendship.._

"Y-you are?" he said slowly still frozen in his thoughts.

"Yes of course buddy! What else do you think." Alfie said smiling.

"…" Jerome didn't knew how to react but something said he had to remember something. He just didn't really knew what it was again. "Friendship is.. something big.. you need it to survive.. Betrayal is one of the things which can.. b-break it.." Jerome whispered very slowly.

They eyes of the Sibuna club widened and those Nina's the most. _You remembered..  
_Nina smiled at him. And Jerome noticed it.

"It's weird you know. Someone told me that I mustn't forget that sentence when I was just five years old. And when I look at you that smile I feel like I've seen it before.. I just don't know where.." Jerome said stressed.

"Maybe.. you remember me of someone." Nina said slowly as she locked eyes with Jerome.  
He nodded. "I think.. you're right.."

_**Friendship is something big, you need it to survive. And betrayal is one of the things which can break it.. **__Remember this._


End file.
